An unexpected visit
by Hellbunnyofdoom
Summary: One shot of what could happen in the opening of Season 3 when Eric pays Sookie a visit
1. Chapter 1

**Actually I dream I had of what could happen in Season 3… Just felt like sharing. **

Sookie Stackhouse strode across her disheveled living room towards her front door to see who would be calling at this late of hour. Her friends Tara and Lafayette stayed in the kitchen, talking as Tara got ready for work at Merlotte's.

Sookie glanced around her house and sighed, her chest rising and falling in her pink PJ tank top as she surveyed the damage the Maenad had done her to beloved family home. Tara and Lafayette had helped her to at least clean up the dirt and mess left behind, aided by Hoyt Fortenberry who had dropped by and a couple others, like Arlene and Sam, but it still looked like a hurricane had gone through. Bill had not stopped by to help her. In fact, she hadn't seen him in 2 nights, since he had abandoned her at the restaurant. Sookie wasn't convince he had left of his own volition, but the possibility was still there that he had and that hurt the most. Worry and hurt crossed her face as she opened up the front door to reveal the presence of two blond vampires she knew.

Pam was dressed quite unlike her vampire persona she kept at Fangtasia, the first time she had met the pretty female vampire. She looked a bit like a soccer mom, but pulled it off quite nicely. Beside her stood a man Sookie had no desire to see, but could not stop her pulse from quickening and her mouth from going dry at the sight of him. Eric Northman stood way over 6 feet tall and built like a Viking God. His blond hair was swept back and his lean, but muscled form filled out his red Fangtasia shirt and dark jeans like they were made just for him. Sookie seethed.

"Hi Pam" she said with a smile to female vampire first. "Eric" she seethed, glaring at him. Eric just gave her a cocky, knowing smile and she stifled a gasp at the effect a smile could have on her libido. Pam smirked at Sookie's greeting to her Master.

"If you guys are looking for Bill, he's not here" she said pointedly. A little rude, she cursed herself for thinking what her Gran would say to her if she saw her treating guests like this. On the other hand, one of these guests was a lying, devious bastard who haunted her dreams with promises of mind-blowing sex and emotions she knew most vampires were not capable of, least of all with her.

"We know" Eric said softly, his face losing the smile. The deadpan face didn't work on Sookie, she knew something was up. "Can we come in?" he inquired with a rise of his elegant eyebrows. Sookie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, not noticing that the movement only brought both vampire's attention even more acutely to her barely covered breasts.

"No. Lafayette's in here and I have no intention of letting you scare whatever life he has left in him out of him again" she said defiantly. Pam's smirk broadened at her audacity, while Eric looked a cross between amusement and superiority.

"It's okay, Sook, I was just leaving" said Lafayette's quavering voice from the doorway to the living room. Tara stood beside him, glaring angrily at the vampires, while her cousin looked a strange mix of terrified and unwillingly aroused. Eric peered over Sookie's form to meet Lafayette's eyes before sneering and winking at him knowingly. Lafayette just gulped and quickly turned around to leave, motioning for his cousin to follow. "Let's go, Tara" he said softly, but Tara looked outraged and didn't budge.

"No way I'm leaving Sookie alone here with these two fanged fuckers!" she exclaimed. Sookie whipped around, while Pam popped her fangs out and bared them at Tara.

"Tara Thorton! What have I told you about using the F word around me? You know I don't like it!" she exclaimed reproachfully. "And that's no way to speak to guests, vampire or no" she said. Tara was reminded of Sookie's Gran, Adele and how much Sookie looked and sounded like her right now. Lafayette tightened his grip on Tara's arm and pulled her towards the back door.

"C'mon, Tara" he said with his southern drawl, looking anywhere but at Eric. "She can handle them better than we can". Tara looked to Sookie, who nodded and gestured towards the back door with her head, a silent reassurance that it was okay to leave. Tara threw her worst glare at both vamps before following her cousin.

"See you soon, Lafayette" called Eric softly from the doorway, his blue eyes flashing with malice. Lafayette faltered a step, but that was the only acknowledgment he gave to have heard what Eric had said to him before pulling a sputtering Tara out the back door and to his car. Sookie whipped around to renew her glaring at Eric.

"Leave him alone" she said steadily, meeting Eric's gaze. She told herself not to back down and not to be afraid of him, he was just a bully who used fear to get what he wants. After waiting to hear the car out back drive away, ensuring Lafayette's safety, she turned back to the doorway where the two vampires still stood.

"Won't you come in?" she offered with a sarcastic sweep of her hand. "I'm sorry for the mess, but a Maenad trashed my house" she said grumpily, leading them into her living room to sit down. Eric stared at her backside as she walked ahead of them, a hungry look on his handsome face.

(In Swedish) "You're staring at her ass like she's hiding the Holy Grail in there" said Pam with a shit-eating grin.

(Also in Swedish) "I can't wait to fuck her" Eric replied succinctly.

Sookie pivoted around to face them again."You know, that's kind of rude, speaking in another language when you know I don't speak it" she reprimanded them. Two sets of cocky vampire eyebrows lifted and she rolled her eyes. "Can I get either of you a True Blood?" she added gracefully. Both of them declined and they all sat down in her living room, Sookie taking her chair while both vamps sat on her couch. Sookie's back was straight as a board and she molded her face into one of business.

"I never got the chance to thank you for paying me, Eric. Thank you" she said. Eric nodded his head in what Sookie took as "you're welcome" in vampire. "So what can I do for y'all this evening?"

Eric's smile widened, taking her statement as a double entendre, before assuming a business look as well. "We have lost contact with Bill and came to ask you when the last time you saw him was" his blue eyes never wavered from hers and she was the first to break the stare, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Two nights ago. We were out on a date and he just.. disappeared" she said sadly, looking at her hands.

"What happened?" he pressed, leaning forward. She glanced at him before looking away quickly. His gaze made her body want things that she should only desire of Bill and it made her uncomfortable.

"Well, he took me to a French restaurant, where it was just the two of us. We danced for a little bit before we sat down and I ate. Then he.." she stopped herself. It was none of Eric or Pam's business to know what had really happened next. Bill had proposed to her. And she hadn't said yes (right away). Guilt had eaten at her the past few days more than anything. Quickly recovering, she continued. "Well, I excused myself to go the washroom and when I came back out, I was alone there. His chair was tipped back and the door was still open. I haven't heard from him since" she concluded. She assumed her death glare again and fixed the Viking vampire with it. "Here I thought you had kidnapped him again, but if you're here, then I have no idea where he is."

Eric's gaze sharpened. "You're leaving something out" he said perceptively.

"Yes, I am, but it's not of your business" she huffed. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Bill had not reported in to me since two nights ago and has not been to his place, which I assume you already know" he paused, letting that sink in. She had in fact gone to Bill's place to see him, but Jessica said she hadn't seen him, but that could mean any number of things. "We suspect he has been captured and any information you can give us will help in locating him" he said with deadly softness.

"I've told you anything that can help you find him, the rest has no bearing on it" she snapped, guilt gnawing at her. "How do I know you haven't sicced his Maker on him again?"

Eric shrugged his big shoulders and leaned back nonchalantly. "I have not seen or spoken to Lorena since Dallas".

"So how are we going to find him? I don't think he left on his own accord, but I'm not sure. There was stuff strewn everywhere, but I don't know if that was him or someone else..." she trailed off, her eyes looking out into space, guilt chewing her up. Maybe Bill had trashed the place in grief and anger before leaving or maybe Eric was right that he had been kidnapped. The unease was getting to her and worst of all, since taking her blood, Eric knew the turmoil she was hiding inside right now and looked mighty curious.

"Would he have any reason to have left you there alone?" Eric asked astutely. Sookie didn't answer and didn't meet his penetrating gaze. Eric and Pam exchanged a significant look before Eric turned back to Sookie and Pam looked irritated and bored.

"We had a disagreement" Sookie blurted out. "And I needed a couple minutes on my own in the ladies room. Whether or not that is reason enough for him to abandon me there is beyond me" she huffed, still not meeting either of their gazes. If she had, she would have seen the look of triumph and hunger in Eric's eyes before he quickly stifled it.

"What was the disagreement about?" Pam rolled her eyes again at her Maker's question.

"That is NONE of your business, Eric Northman and I will thank you to keep your nose _and blood_ out of my concerns from here on!" she snarled at him from across the room. Pam inclined her head to her Maker with a look of amused curiosity. Eric hadn't given his blood to anyone since he had made her centuries ago, but in the space of a couple months he had given it to Lafayette as a means of tracking and controlling him (as well as having someone close to Sookie under his thrall) and now somehow given it to this girl. If Pam was one prone to emotions lower than herself, and she certainly wasn't, she might actually feel jealous, but instead this was just turning out to be kind of fun.

Meanwhile, Eric resumed his look of indifferent superiority. "You took it freely" he shrugged. Pam looked questioningly at Sookie.

"He told me the silver bullets imbedded in his chest were killing him and I had to suck them out or he'd die" she informed the female vampire who smiled wickedly at the tale.

"That seems like something he might do" Pam conceded. Eric merely smiled arrogantly.

"Been thinking of me, Sookie?" Eric asked brazenly, running his tongue over his fangs suggestively. He was anticipating her explosive temper at his assumption with eagerness bordering on a form of masochism. He was rewarded with her puffing herself up with righteous indignation and felt her anger boiling inside of her. Twinged with that anger was guilt and in that second, Eric knew she had thought of him and had enjoyed it much more than she ever wanted to admit. He felt his erection already starting to stir.

"I am **this** close to rescinding your invitation, Eric and gladly watching you leave my house so I never have to see you ever again" she fumed through gritted teeth. _Do NOT think about how good he'd look naked, Sookie. DON'T DO IT! If you get turned on right now, he will know and that'll only encourage him. You love BILL!_ She chanted inside her head. Again, Eric seemed to sense the debate inside of her and relished in it, but dropped it in favor of asking about the Maenad.

Sookie gave him the Reader's Digest version of the story: Maenad took everyone over so she could get to Sam, tried to get Sookie to be her bridesmaid, Bill turned Sam in but it was all part of the plan because Sam shifted into a bull and killed the Maenad himself by ripping her heart out. She left a few things out, mainly the parts that she couldn't explain: she might not be fully human and had no idea what that meant. In that moment she wished Bill was there. Even if he didn't know all the answers, he'd try to find them for her and would make her feel better.

"Hm" Eric said finally. "The shifter tricked the Maenad into thinking her God demanded her as the sacrifice. And Bill gave him his blood" he said the last part with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Not what I would have done, but effective none the less" he shrugged.

"I didn't see you there coming up with any other ideas" Sookie said with menace. This seemed to prick something in the vampire Sheriff's pride, because he fixed her with a glare she had encountered more than once before, but always inspired fear inside of her.

"I was detained" was all he said, but with enough power behind it to make the usually outspoken Sookie hold back her snippy remarks and curiosity. "How were you able to withstand the powers of the Maenad?" he asked, his voice lighter now, lessening the tension in the room.

"Probably the same reason why I can't be glamoured by you all" Sookie said with a shrug. "I don't know what it is. It took everything I had and Bill using glamour with me to get Tara out of it the first time around". She had seen what it was like to be controlled by Maryanne through Tara and it still made her shiver.

"As entertaining as this discussion is, I have things to do" Pam said with a bored voice, having lost all interest in the conversation now. She and Eric stood up in unison and Sookie found herself standing too.

"If you hear from Bill, have him contact me right away" Eric said sternly. "And if we hear anything about him, I will contact you."

"Got'cha" she said, suddenly uncomfortable. As both vampires turned to leave, she nibbled on her bottom lip before blurting out: "Eric?"

He turned, his eyebrow raised questioningly. She looked down and swallowed before meeting his eyes calmly.

"I'm sorry about Godric" she said softly. He regarded her with an unfathomable expression before being justlikethat in front of her. She gasped and jerked back a little.

"What did he say before he burnt?" Eric asked just as softly.

"He said he was full of joy" her voice was sure, but compassionate. "And asked me to look out for you" she added with a wry smile. Pam snickered from the doorway, but Eric looked surprised. "Don't get any ideas, he tried to take the blame for how you are, too" she said, her Southern accent more pronounced.

"How I am?" he asked with a sexy smile and Sookie found herself mirroring his smile as she answered.

"Arrogant, rude, conceited, pushy, a bully… I could keep going if you want" she said lightly. Eric's gaze left her eyes and travelled down her face, stopping at her lips, but kept going, blazing a line of heat as he lazily took in all of her size 8 and well tanned form. Sookie felt her nipples harden involuntarily and fixed a scowl on her face for when he finally made his way back up to her face again. He smiled at her, his fangs out and eyes wide.

"I'll grow on you" he said provocatively. Then he was walking out the door behind Pam without a backwards glance, into the night to do God knows what. Sookie's mind was fraught with internal turmoil: why the sudden sadness at his departure? Where was Bill? What if he had been captured? Was Eric a friend or foe?

Sookie stood in the doorway, her heart full of questions but all she had to try and answer was an empty house and a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said I was done this, but it haunted me. I'm starting to get some ideas together to go further, but they are few and far between. **

The sounds of Merlotte's filtered through the back door, slightly ajar, but muted enough to suit Lafayette. It was pretty busy tonight, but he was now on a 15 minute break and _nothin_ was keeping him from enjoying a smoke. Sitting back on the folding lawn chair he took a minute to take a deep long puff before turning his head up to stare at the moon and blow his smoke in her direction. _What the fuck is you doin' here still?_ he asked himself.

He was clearing the ash off the end of his cig when the creeping sense of foreboding tingled up his spine. Like he was a little ole mouse in the middle of a field, with no hole closeby to hide in and a hawk had started to circle overhead. Straightening his spine, he called out to the darkness.

"What do you want, Eric?"

The shadows in his left peripheral vision shimmered and solidified as the Viking vampire stepped forward. The neon lights only washed out his pale, dead skin even further, but did nothing to deter from the mouth-watering figure he presented. Lafayette cursed himself a thousand times over, as he did every morning when he woke up with the most painful hard-on imaginable because of the dreams Eric starred in. Hatred and lust raced neck and neck through his veins as Eric slowly sauntered over to stand only feet from him. A bead of sweat trickled from his hairline down the dark man's spine.

"We have matters to discuss, Lafayette" Eric wasn't even close to Lafayette, but he still felt the violating tickle in his ear. "How are sales going?" he asked casually, like they were talking about Tupperware or something, not a highly illegal and dangerous substance like vampire blood.

"Slow" Lafayette was proud at how calm and reserved his sounded. "Some freaky shit's been happenin' here. Interferes with business"

"The Maenad" Eric shrugged, somehow making that movement sexy and dangerous at the same time. "She's been taken care of, from what I've just been told. I expect you to be fully productive from here forward". Menace laced the last sentence, making Lafayette cringe in fright. A throwback to the trauma, he knew, but he was still ashamed. Bolstering on his shame he shot Eric a nasty sideways look. The vamp was studying something far off he couldn't see, his stance natural, but far from relaxed.

"Shit, you can get any woman, man or vampire in Louisiana, why the fuck is you after _her_? She's one of the only good things about this whole goddamned place" he lamented, but his statement lingered in the air between them for a moment, because they both knew which _her_ he was talking about. The hunger in Eric's eyes at Sookie's house was unmistakeable and his reasons for giving his blood away had been about her, too. Lafayette wondered if he'd gone too far when vampire didn't speak for a moment. Had he pushed Eric too much by asking... would he answer? or strike?.. The moment was rife with tension and fear.

"You answered your own question" Eric replied cryptically. "What has she said about me?"

"That she was working for you" he paused then, unsure if he should keep talking. Sookie had shown no love for the Viking, but survival said he should keep going. "She said you made her drink your blood after I told her about my leg". He shifted his gaze then, unable to stifle the smirk in his voice. "Asked me if I'd had any dreams..."

He was surprised to see the corner's of Eric's mouth twitch, threatening to smile. "Go on".

"She asked what kind of dreams, so I told her. Then she told me she slapped your cocky ass" he laughed softly, unable to help himself. The vampire didn't seem that bothered, in fact, he seemed downright gleeful, for a vampire.

"Sadly, not my ass" Eric admitted with a quirk of his eyebrows. Internally he was picturing her doing just that to him. "Dreams" he mused. The vampire Sheriff had a sense of humour, Lafayette noticed. Twisted, but still present.

"What kind of dreams _do_ you have, Lafayette?"

Eric's gaze pinned him to the folding lawn chair and for once in a very, _very_ long time, Lafayette felt his face getting flushed with blood. Not that you could see him blush, but it was still happening. He was also speechless, another first.

Eric smiled, his fangs popping out over his lower lip and approached him. Moving slowly, the vampire placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned over Lafayette's prone body. Being this close to his physical, mental and emotional torturer was too much and tears sprung into the corners of Lafayette's eyes, but Eric continued to smile down at him, as his face loomed dangerously close. Lafayette shuddered and fidgeted, his mind terrified, but his body very responsive, including his cock, which seemed close to bursting for some reason he could not fathom.

"As you probably know by now, fear and lust combined are a very potent ambrosia" Eric crooned, his lips just an inch away from Lafayette's. The sounds of the bar continued in the background, but Lafayette felt like the world stood still. His worst fears and greatest fantasies were taking over his mind. "Your body is telling me what kind of dreams _you've_ had, Lafayette" he said with a lusty glint in his eye. Eric's eyes focused on the pulse beating in the human's temple... so tempting and so close... he reigned it in and looked back in Lafayette's eyes.

"I doubt Miss Stackhouse has had the same though, although I am more than intrigued to find out" he added, letting his powerful gaze bore into the human's retinas, scorching the outlines of his mind, just for fun. "She doesn't fear me as you do" he added as an afterthought. He let go of the glamour in his eyes, letting the human 'wake up', so to speak. Lafayette blinked a couple times before he was able to speak.

"_That's_ why you want her, isn't it?" he asked, as if discovering the big secret. Eric suddenly stood up straight and looked at him. "Sookie's always been like that. Now, I don't say this about many people, but she is _good_. It ain't right that a sweet thing like that to be all up in vampire shit, but I guess since she can't read all y'alls minds, she couldn't help it" Lafayette wondered at himself for a second, why was he telling Eric all about Sookie, he almost felt compelled to. He shook his head and drew the last puff from his cigarette, tossing it and pretended to ignore the large man still standing right in front of him.

"I was under the impression most humans are... disturbed by her gift" Eric's head tilted to the side, like he was looking at Lafayette a little differently. Lafayette glanced up at him quickly and wished he hadn't said anything.

"It's who she is" he said simply. He would never fully understand Sookie's gift, no one but Sookie ever really would, he estimated. But in the past couple days she had explained how she'd found out where he was in Fangtasia and the deal she had made to get him out. Lafayette was many things immoral, but he never forgot compassion like that. "If it wasn't for that 'gift' of hers, I'd still be rotting in your dungeon right now. Or dead"

"You did make an excellent bargaining chip, in the end. What is that expression you humans use? A 'Plan B'?" Eric smirked, letting his words sink in. "Enjoy the rest of your shift, Lafayette. I'll be in touch" Lafayette surged out of his chair to demand answers, but Eric was already gone. Sam burst through the back door and opened his mouth to yell when he saw his line cook just standing there, but he stopped and inhaled through his nose thoughtfully. He whipped his head back and forth, looking for something, but all he saw was Lafayette.

"Get inside, Lafayette. Terry's swamped" he said casually. Lafayette cocked a sassy eyebrow, wondering what Sam was all about before sashaying his way back inside. Sam let him pass, before looking around the back of Merlotte's again, swearing that he had smelled vampire, more specifically a vampire he recognized, but decided not to give himself away to Lafayette. Taking one more look around suspiciously, he went back in and closed the door behind him.


End file.
